Helm of Yngol
}} The Helm of Yngol is a unique heavy armor helmet found in . It once belonged to Ysgramor's son, Yngol, who was killed at sea along with his crew by Sea-Ghosts, as described in Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts. Acquisition The helm can be found on Yngol's skeletal remains within the throne room of Yngol Barrow. The helm is guarded by Yngol's Shade. Enchantment Wearing this helmet grants the following bonuses: *Resist Frost: 30 points. Smithing It can be upgraded with a steel ingot at a workbench, and also benefits from the Advanced Armors perk, which doubles the improvement. Trivia *The Helm of Yngol is considered to be a part of steel plate set, although it has a different appearance to the steel plate helmet. As this helmet is considered to be part of that set, you can use the Helm of Yngol to replace a steel plate helmet or Ahzidal's Helm of Vision, and still gain the Matching Set perk. *This helmet is only one of three helmets in the game with a resistance enchantment (the other two being Otar and Ancient Helmet of the Unburned), one of six with installed. This makes the Helm of Yngol possess one of the rarest enchantments in the game. The only items with this style of enchanting appear to be of Ancient Nord origin. *It has the same appearance as the helmet that draugr deathlords wear. Bugs *When the Dragonborn goes to pick it up, the helm may be invisible, and only the skull of Yngol can be seen. Picking it up makes the rest of the skeleton appear. * If the quest to fetch the Helm of Winterhold for the Jarl of Winterhold has been accepted prior to entering Yngol Barrow, the bug replaces Yngol's Shade with a draugr deathlord or Dragon Priest and completely removes the skeleton and the helmet with it. It also causes the door in Yngol's final chamber to remain shut. ** To fix this bug on the PC, before entering Yngol Barrow, type setstage Favor158 20 into the console, which removes the Helm of Winterhold quest, fast travel to, enter, and complete Yngol Barrow, which should be unbugged and the Helm of Yngol should appear, however, it will be impossible to retrieve the Helm of Winterhold. ** Alternatively, the quest for the Helm of Winterhold can be finished, then the command resetinterior YngolBarrow01 can be typed into the console to reset the latter half of the dungeon. The skeleton should be found with the Helm of Yngol in its rightful place with the shade protecting it. **Solution: When unlocking the room with the claw do not enter. Have a follower retrieve everything from the chest, including the Helm of Winterhold, via the command brought up from talking to the follower. Once they grab everything use the command to talk from a distance and they will return. (*Note: The contents of the chest retrieved by your follower will be marked as Stolen after your take them into your inventory. This will make any unwanted loot unsellable unless you have the Fence perk. Despite them being marked as Stolen, no record of crime will appear in your start menu stats) Retrieve the Helm and return to Winterhold to give the Jarl the helm. With the quest finished, go back to Yngol and Yngol's Shade, along with the Helm of Yngol should be reset back in the barrow. In the final chamber, be sure to check the boss chest once again. The Two-Handed skill book, The Song of Hrormir will be found inside. It would not have been there previously when your follower was instructed to loot the chest. * Long hair will sometimes clip through the back of the helmet. *When returning to Jarl Korir with the Helm of Winterhold, he will go through all of the dialogue for the quest but not take the helm or give a reward. Also, if the dialogue to become a Thane is gone through during the same conversation, the status item of the position will not be received. Appearances * de:Helm von Yngol es:Yelmo de Yngol ru:Шлем Ингола Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Headgear